


Calculated risks (but man, am I bad at math)

by Kangoo



Series: Miscellaneous Warcraft Stuff [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, In which Illidan's posse is in prison awaiting trial, M/M, very short, you can pry Kael'thas friendship with Lor'themar and Sylvanas from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: "You know how I am when I'm in love."





	Calculated risks (but man, am I bad at math)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Calculated risks (but man, am I bad at math)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423490) by [Feloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel)



> I had this sentence in mind so there you go

"Do you love him?”

 

The words cut a heavy silence, but Kael’thas doesn’t even blink in surprise. He keeps his eyes closed, palms open in his lap like he’s meditating. Or trying to break the enchanted cuffs on his wrists by sheer force of will alone.

 

He _does_ makes a noise of vague interest, though. Then, after a moment that makes it clear that Lor’themar is not going to offer for information, he asks calmly, “Who?”

 

“Illidan Stormrage. Do you love him?”

 

At this, Kael’thas opens his eyes. He doesn’t glance at the silent guard who stands motionless in a dark corner of the corridor, all of his attention on his friend. A tired quirk of his lips — not quite a grin, but something close.

 

“Of course I do,” He replies. “You know how I am when I’m in love.”

 

Lor’themar does, actually. Kael’thas fell in love with Jaina and almost went to war against Lordaeron to fight for her honor; it didn’t last long (he knows when he’s fighting a losing battle) but a lovesick prince is always a trial for his friends.

 

Of course, not as much as the actual trial waiting for him, and the most likely execution that will follow. They took him alive; it doesn’t mean they’ll keep him this way, royalty or not.

 

As if Kael’thas wouldn’t slash his own throat if he outlived his new master. Self-sacrificing asshole.

 

Lor’themar sighs. “Well, better get on with it then.”

 

The guard pushes herself away from the wall on which she was leaning. In the semi-darkness of the poorly lit corridor, Kael’thas catches a glimpse of sickly pale skin—

 

Sylvanas wrenches her helmet off and groans. “Good lord, how do they _breathe_ in there? I’ve been in graves with a better ventilation than this.”

 

“I’m pretty sure they just hold their breath,” Kael’thas says. He can’t help but to smile as he rises to his feet, only wavering slightly on his way to the door. Sylvanas pats herself for a moment, frowning, and then makes a sound of success and dangles a large metal key between her fingers.

 

“Too many pouches,” She explains as she unlocks the door of the cell. Kael’thas holds his shackles to her and she unlocks those too, watching them fall in a clatter on the floor with clear disgust. Jaina was the one to make them (she’s probably the only one who could enchant something that _he_ couldn’t destroy) and the two women are not known for their great friendship.

 

Lor’themar sighs again and nudges the shackles into the cell with his foot. “Alright lover boy. Let’s daringly rescue your evil boyfriend and then get the hell out of here before Maiev tries to make an exemple out of us.”


End file.
